Medic Heavy angst
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Heavy's having pains in his chest, and the enemies attacking. Medic finds nothing wrong with him, and accidents happen when Heavy gets ubercharged. One shot angst romance fic.


They were together to begin with. Nobody knew about it, everyone just thought they were close friends.  
>Heavy was laying on Medics medical table with his chest ripped open. "Now stay still you may feel a sharp-" Medic began prying open Heavy's ribcage. "Could you hold this open for a second since you're awake?" Heavy reached up and tried holding open his ribcage. Medic reached in and pulled out his heart. "Ah. Still good." Medic checked out the machine, and made sure it was all plugged in well. "There." He shoved the heart back in him and healed Heavy closed together.<br>"How is everything?" Heavy felt his chest and looked at Medic.  
>"Everything is good. I don't know what pain you were feeling before on your heart everything looked normal." Medic washed his hands of the blood and put on his gloves, then helped Heavy off the table. "Maybe it was something you ate. Small heartburn. No problem." Heavy smiled and Medic leaned up and kissed him softly.<br>"Now let's go kick those blue asses shall we?"

Scout was lying on the ground practically dead, soldiers arm was broken, and demo-man could barely move anymore. Medic looked at them and healed them with his machine. Heavy came out behind him holding his machine gun. He ran over and hid behind a rock and looked at Medic. They both nodded at each other and Heavy came out from behind the rock.  
>Heavy began shooting at the other team knocking some out. Scout ran at them and hit them across the head with his baseball bat once again. Medic turned on the ubercharge and aimed it at Heavy. Heavy continued to shoot as he started glowing red. He walked forwards, the other team shooting furiously at him.<br>Medic followed him not far behind and everyone in the way moved and let him pass. Heavy remembered the first time he was ever ubercharged. He was so excited about it finally being able to do something nobody else on the team could. Heavy laughed at the memory and continued to shoot. Suddenly a sharp pain ran through his chest. Heavy's eyes widened and he stopped walking. He felt like his chest was about to explode.  
>"Heavy?" Medic stopped the ubercharge and ran over to him. Heavy dropped his gun and fell to his knees. "Heavy?" There was panic in Medic's voice and he put his hand on Heavy's shoulder. "Come on let's get you to the medical bay." Medic began dragging Heavy away, not looking around for any ones help or to see what they thought of this. "God damn it Heavy give me a hand..."<br>Heavy moved his hand up and put it on Medic's cheek. Medic looked down at him, and Heavy smiled. "'S okay doctor... I'll be fi-" Heavy tried to finish the sentence, but he gasped loudly and fell limp. Medic stared at him and dragged him inside quickly. He shut and locked the door behind him. Medic dragged him to the table and lifted him onto it. He was breathing heavily, sweat running down his face and his hair moved out of place. He ran his hand across his hair, pushing it back. Medic looked at Heavy and felt his chest for a heartbeat.  
>Medic grabbed his tools and cut open Heavy's chest, cutting down to his bones and organs. Medic pushed open his ribcage and reached in searching for his heart. His eyes widened and he pulled out a broken open heart with a broken machine attached to it. "No. Not possible." Medic looked at Heavy. "That wouldn't kill him would it...?" Medic threw the machine and reached into his fridge pulling out another heart. He quickly put it in Heavy's chest and attached it to him. He stood next to him and waited for a response. There was nothing, the heart didn't move, his lungs didn't fill with air, and his eyes didn't open.<br>Medic clenched his fists. "No. I won't let this be the end." Medic grabbed his tools and thought of ways to fix Heavy.

It rained the day of his funeral. It was an open coffin funeral, and everyone could see Heavy, chest stitched up not healed. Everyone was dressed in black, and even spy had a black mask on that day. Spy lit a cigarette and took a drag from it.  
>"Has anyone seen Medic yet?" Scout looked around. "He's supposed to be here."<br>"He was Heavy's closest friend. Maybe he's too depressed to come here." Engineer crossed his arms. "Maybe we should leave the coffin open and just leave. I'm sure Medic-"  
>"You called?" Engineer looked behind him at Medic.<br>"Medic! You're here."  
>"Hey he made it!" Medic nodded and forced a smile. He was dressed in his normal medical outfit, except he wasn't wearing gloves. He looked at Heavy in the coffin, and took a deep breath. Spy put his hand on Medic's shoulder, and Medic looked at him.<br>"Go say your goodbyes... The coffin can't stay open forever." Medic nodded and walked over to the coffin. He got down on his knees so he was just a bit over Heavy.  
>Medic couldn't believe he was gone. Just like that. The one person who stuck with him, even when he would screw up or go crazy doctor on him. Medic hung his head and everyone did the same. Medic quickly pulled a ring big enough to fit on Heavy's finger out of his pocket. He put the ring in Heavy's shirt and kissed his forehead softly.<br>"Ich libe dich." Medic stood up and walked back over to everyone. He turned and faced the coffin as everyone looked at Heavy.  
>Medic felt sick to his stomach, and he felt his legs turn to jelly. He stumbled and gripped onto Soldier standing next to him. Soldier looked at him and Medic put his hand over his mouth moving his fingers over his eyes, as he fell to his knees and crouched forwards. Soldier reached down to help him not fall so hard onto his knees.<br>"Medic?" Medic could feel the tears burn down from his eyes and onto his hand. Soldier looked up at Spy, and seemed shocked.  
>Spy shook his head and shrugged a look of confusion across his face. Medic didn't try to hide his tears anymore or the shaky breaths he was taking. Medic let go of Soldier and wrapped his arms around himself. He felt like he was losing it. He couldn't believe it. Not being able to save the one he loved, and the one who loved him back. The only person he ever thought would care for him that much, was now gone. Killed by his own hands.<br>"I'm so sorry Heavy..."


End file.
